The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of Buddleja (butterfly bush) grown as an ornamental shrub for home and commercial landscapes. Butterfly bush is typically grown for its attractive, fragrant flowers that are borne throughout the growing season.
The new and distinct variety of butterfly bush resulted from a formal breeding program established by the inventors in Raleigh, N.C., United States. One of the objectives of the breeding program was to develop a semi-compact Buddleja with dark pink to near red flower color. ‘Miss Molly’ originated as a first generation descendant from a hand pollinated cross of Buddleja ‘Attraction’×Buddleja ‘Miss Ruby’ made in 2004. ‘Miss Ruby’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 19,950) was developed by the present inventors, and is a first generation descendent of ‘White Ball’ butterfly bush (non-patented)×Buddleja ‘Attraction’ butterfly bush (non-patented). ‘White Ball’ was released and named as a butterfly bush cultivar in Booskoop, The Netherlands, in 1974, and is available in commerce. ‘Attraction’ was released in 2001. Both ‘Miss Ruby’, ‘Attraction’ and ‘White Ball’ are complex hybrids comprised of multiple species of Buddleja, and hence assigning a specific species designation to any of these cultivars is inappropriate.
The seeds resulting from the 2004 controlled hybridization process were harvested in fall of 2004 and germinated in a greenhouse in Raleigh, N.C. in the winter of 2005. The resulting 167 progeny were planted in field trials in spring of 2005. These plants flowered in summer 2005, and one seedling, designated NC2005-8, was selected for its semi-compact growth habit, attractive green leaf color, and attractive dark reddish-purple color. This original plant demonstrated characteristics identical to those subsequently expressed on other plants when propagated from stem cuttings. This single plant is the subject of the present invention ‘Miss Molly’.
The distinguishing traits of ‘Miss Molly’ are semi-compact growth habit, green leaf color, and flowers that are dark reddish-purple in color. The flower color of ‘Miss Molly’ is unique in currently available butterfly bush. The cultural requirements for ‘Miss Molly’ are well-drained soil, full sun, and moderate moisture. ‘Miss Molly’ exhibits no serious pest or disease problems known to the inventors, except for occasional spider mite infestation during periods of hot, dry weather.
The closest comparison known to the inventors are the parents ‘Miss Ruby’ and ‘Attraction’. Plants and flowers of this new variety differ from its parents. ‘Miss Molly’ produces a plant that is similar to the ‘Miss Ruby’ parent in size and stature, but possesses dark reddish-purple (RHS 61B) rather than the medium pink flowers of ‘Miss Ruby’ (RHS 71C). ‘Miss Molly’ is different than the ‘Attraction’ parent in being more compact in growth, and having dark reddish-purple flower color, as compared to the typical purple of ‘Attraction’ (RHS 77A).
The first asexual propagation of ‘Miss Molly’ was conducted by the inventors in fall 2005 in Raleigh, N.C., and ‘Miss Molly’ has subsequently been propagated in the same location in years 2006 and 2007. In all cases, the original plant selection was propagated asexually by softwood to semi-hardwood stem cuttings. Such cuttings root readily under mist in about 14 to 21 days, and resume normal growth. Ten plants derived from stem cuttings of the variety were established in test plots at Jackson Springs, N.C. in 2007, and three additional plants derived from stem cuttings of the variety were established at Raleigh, N.C. in 2006. During all asexual propagation, the characteristics of the original plant have been maintained. Plants derived from stem cuttings exhibit characteristics identical to those of the original plant, and no aberrant phenotypes have appeared.
Test plantings and performance evaluation over four years at Jackson Springs, N.C. and three years at Raleigh, N.C. demonstrate this variety to be relatively consistent in its characteristics even under the different growing conditions associated with yearly climatic variation.
Plants of the new variety are moderately vigorous after establishment in the field, being less vigorous and more compact than many cultivars of butterfly bush. Young plants have averaged about 0.6 meters of growth per year over the first two years of growth. Plants are semi-upright in growth habit, with dense branching. Flowering occurs in the first year of growth on newly formed wood. The inflorescence is a simple panicle, and shows a unique dark reddish-purple flower color. Flowering usually begins in late May to early June in Jackson Springs, N.C., and continues throughout the growing season until the first freeze event in October or November. An individual inflorescence flowers for about 7-10 days, depending on temperature, but new flowers are made during the entire growing season.
‘Miss Molly’ is distinguished from other related known cultivars based on the unique combination of traits including semi-compact growth habit, green leaf color, and dark reddish-purple flower color.
The new variety has been named the ‘MISS MOLLY’ cultivar. First public offer for sale of ‘Miss Molly’ was made in Grand Haven, Mich., U.S.A. on Aug. 1, 2010, but no sale of plants has yet taken place at the time of application.